Dagger of Life
The Dagger of Life, was a magical dagger of Persian origin that could bring back the soul of a deceased person by sacrificing a living person. After Nazim's ultimate demise, Schepper ultimately decided to destroy the dagger using The Obliterator behind DiamondLord's back, fearing its power. History 'Backstory' Most of the history regarding the dagger remains unknown as little information has persisted throughout the decades. The Dagger once belonged to an unknown Persian king. He found the Dagger during his younger years and used it to make himself king. Years later he felt regret and hid the Dagger in a secret temple. During the course of centuries, the temple vanished and the only way to find it again was to locate the single piece that is left of the Persian empire. When this piece is found, one can bring back the temple from destruction to find the Dagger again. 'HIM's Plan' As HIM was trapped in the Glass World, he contacted Red Eye who was trapped in his cursed Rat form and asked him to trap his henchman Nazim. In return he told Red Eye that Nazim was of Persian descent and was familiar with the Dagger's lore. In the present day, Colin Doc told his brother Dalon Doc of this dagger as a way to reunite him with his wife and daughter. However Red Eye overheard the conversation as he was temporarily trapped between worlds, and remembered the dagger which he looked for years ago. 'Locating the Dagger' After Nazim failed to retrieve the the last sword of Cortés using Alpha, the Atlantis Lock and Mekon, Red Eye demanded the information of the Dagger of Life. Nazim told him that the location was hidden and could only be unlocked by a special item which was housted in a museum. Nazim told him the location but said that he wants to try one thing before giving him the key. Red Eye leaves to search for the location. When he returns he proposes to steal the God Cards as they would be able to break The Tower's barrier. After this failed attempt and Nazim's apparent disappearance (Found ShadowBot), Red Eye uses the helmet and locates the temple. Noa was however contacted by her father Colin who gave her coordinates and told her to go their and stop Red Eye. He manages to open the temple and he enters while Noa enters a little bit later. Noa is able to open the secret temple door and retrieves the Dagger eventually. She than tricks Red Eye into getting in the temple from the front. This traps him as that entrance closes itself from the other side, she escapes. During the mission, Noa was monitored by Schepper who located her DocSoul after Key and X1 told him that Noa left her temporarily function as boss of The Tower. While this, the Doc Council view Noa and discuss her current and upcoming actions. They know that with everything currently in play, that Noa is able to resurrect her father. They discuss Noa's possibilities and when they are able to act and prevent this and when they are not. Noa reaches The Tower, exhausted and Hank and Schepper research the helmet and dagger. Schepper couldn’t find anything about the dagger but found something related to the helmet. It belonged to a persian King from which nobody knows a lot. Mainly the king's symbol, which is a dagger. They suspect that the dagger is powerful. Schepper eventually left on a small research mission and looked for a history professor specializing in Persian history. Schepper eventually returned and told Jack the dangerous powers the dagger could potentially have. Deeming the Dagger "disastrous", he locked the Dagger somewhere safe in The Tower so that Noa would forget about it and never use it. 'Final Use & Destruction' After Noa fled The Tower to fight Nazim one final time and locked Jack and Hank in the Tower using the Atlantis Lock, Hank didn't saw another way to defeat Nazim and proposed an idea to Jack. Hank wanted to use the Dagger of Life to resurrect Doctor Doc to aid Noa in defeating Nazim by sacrificing himself. Jack thought that Hank was insane as his plan could never work. If Colin was resurrected in Hank's body, he wouldn't be as powerful as before. On another hand, Nazim's curse would be lifted because Colin wouldn't be dead anymore. Hank proposed that Jack would use the Soul Diamond and transfer Hank's soul in Colin's preserved body so that Colin would resurrect with all of his power. Although he was against the idea because it violated the rules of the Doc Council, he didn't have another idea of helping Noa. Jack did say that they couldn't have Colin live longer than an hour before they would undo their action, which Hank agreed on. Furious on what they had done, Schepper mocked them and told them that they should focus on finding the missing pieces of The Codex. He told them that he would hid the Dagger once again, but in reality he sought to destroy it. Schepper procured The Obliterator and went to a secure location and used it to obliterate the Dagger thus leaving nothing, even dust, behind. Powers Sacrificial Resurrection: The Dagger couldn't kill anyone just by stabbing. The Dagger could only kill someone as a sacrifice to bring back the soul of a deceased person in the stabbed body. When the Dagger was stabbed into someone, the person holding the Dagger called out the name of a deceased person and the Dagger killed whoever was stabbed and brought back the soul of person whose name was called. The Dagger was also able to bring back a Doc from the dead but only if the holder of the Dagger wasn't a Doc. This also meant that a Doc couldn't bring back another Doc. A side effect of this power was that the deceased Doc wouldn't have any of his natural skills and abilities, including the Doc's original Power Form, as when the Doc was alive. It was possible that the soul of a Doc could return to his/her original body if it had been persevered and another soul hosted it. Slicing: The Dagger could still cut, slash and stab an opponent but couldn't kill them instantly as long as no name is called. Users This is a list of people who have used the dagger: *The Persian King, Trivia *The Dagger was one of extremely few items that can resurrect a Doc without interference from the Doc Council. One however didn't gain the mystical power one normally would gain of killing a Doc. Category:Items Category:Magical Items Category:Hidden Items Category:Artifacts